Être Éternel
by Keanahei
Summary: Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, avant de la pencher sur le côté...laissant entrevoir des marques de morsures. Harry se leva d'un coup, après un puissant orgasme...


**Rated :** M

**Pairing :** HP/DM ou Drarry

**Disclaimer :** Personnage, propriété de J.K.R

**/ !\ ****Avertissement**** / !\  
><strong>  
><em>Âme sensible, homophobes ou autres personnes, réfutant à lire ma fic, vous pouvez toujours vous en allez, en cliquant gentiment, sans faire de scandale, sur la petite croix rouge, plus haut. Comportera relation entre hommes et m-preg (grossesse mâle).<em>

* * *

><p>Un grand rire secoua la totalité du quartier...les milliers d'oiseau s'envolèrent rapidement, lançant un œil torve, au pauvre jeune homme qui se bidonnait de rire. Celui-ci, n'avait pas rie depuis des milliers d'années...10 ans peut-être...il n'avais pas eu un moment de répit pour lui, les soirées avec ce putain de ministre, les interviews avec ces putains de journaliste, les demandes de mariages de ces putains de fans...fille et garçons...Harry Potter, car oui, c'était bien lui...en avait plus que marre et sa venu dans le monde moldus...était plus que bénéfique...personne ne sais qui il est, il à une maison ou plutôt un manoir à lui tout seul...non franchement, il ne s'ennuyait pas ici...mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, le garçon que ses voisins croyait aussi dur qu'un roc au cœur de pierre, se tenait le ventre, riant à gorge déployé.<p>

La raison de son hilarité ? Le seul qui avait toujours réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens...sa Némésis personnel...son souffre douleur personnel...l'aspect androgyne de son ennemi, lui mettait les nerfs à fleurs de peau, bien que son caractère laissait un peu à désirer...et Draco Malfoy, savait en jouer...et il faisait tout son possible pour l'humilier...mais au final...c'était lui le plus excité des deux...c'est pourquoi, il était ici, à 8 heures du soir...assis...ou plutôt dirais-je tombé dans une benne à ordure, remplis de choses passés date...il grogna pour la forme, après tout, même s'il était dans une benne à ordure, la tête remplis de déchets, il avait quand même la classe...il souffla :

_- Dis Potter, tu pourrais arrêter de te bidonner et me donner un coup de main. Je sais que j'ai la classe, mais quand même, voir ses gens me dévisager...c'est gênant._ Fit-il une rougeur au niveau des joues.

C'est vrai quoi...il avait les jambes écartés, les cheveux débraillés...comme s'il était sur une table d'accouchement.

_- Oh ! Putain._ Se reprit Harry, pouffant tout en tendant les mains, pour attraper les jambes et les épaules de son camarade blond...et de le porter comme une princesse.

_- Tu pourrais, peut-être me poser par terre, maintenant ?_ Grogna Draco, bien que les bras de sa Némésis, était plus que confortable.

Harry pouffa, essayant de se retenir puis d'un seul coup, il éclata de rire, en déposant Draco près d'un des murs et de légèrement s'appuyer sur son ennemi, tout en ricanant contre son cou.

Le souffle lui revint peu à peu, son nez pas loin de la carcasse du blond...avant de se froncer et de s'écarter en vitesse.

Draco, vexé comme un pou, répliqua glacialement :

_- Je te signal que je viens de sortir d'une benne à ordure...et ça ne sent pas la rose...qu'attendais-tu, que je sorte frais comme un giron ?_

Potter renifla dédaigneusement et lui lança un regard meurtrier...bien sûr, le blond ne comprenait pas cette soudaine séparation...et puis, voir le blond vexé, le rendait tout guilleret...il grogna...vraiment, auprès de l'androgyne, ses nerfs le laissait tombés à une vitesse phénoménal.

-_ Bref ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et dans une benne à ordure, en plus ?_ Gloussa t-il, on enlevant ses gants un à un.

Draco releva la tête, le regard sévère et meurtrier, prêt à tuer n'importe qui et surtout le brun, en face de lui...si un fait insolite ne s'était pas passé, brisant ainsi son masque de sévérité et le regard meurtrier...une peau de banane, venait de glisser sur le visage lisse et laissait derrière lui, une marque blanche.

Le brun ne fit plus un bruit, avant qu'un autre bruit sonore, plus puissant que le précédent fasse trembler les fenêtres autour d'eux. En effet, Harry, ne se contenant plus...explosa littéralement de rire, les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux...vraiment, cette journée était à marqué d'une pierre blanche et...bien en évidence...il s'arrêta quelque minutes plus tard, qui sembla à Draco, des jours plus tard, tellement se balafré ne se sentait plus.

_- Bon, t'arrêtes maintenant...je veux une douche._ Ordonna t-il, d'une voix aigu.

Le balafré grimaça légèrement...son ouïe fine, venait d'en prendre un coup...

_- Fillette._ Lâcha t-il en ricanant, avant de s'approcher de son camarade, l'attrapant par les hanches et de transplanner dans son manoir.

Il relâcha le blond et lui indiqua une chambre, précisant qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe laquelle...sauf la sienne et que dans chacune il y avait une salle de bain, avec une baignoire, une douche...enfin, tout ce qui va avec, des shampoings, des huiles aux différentes saveurs, des serviettes et que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, comme des vêtements propre, il n'avait qu'à appelé "Dobby", son elfe de maison. Bien sûr, étant Draco Malfoy, il n'écouta pas les conseils de son hôte et se dirigea au hasard vers une chambre...cherchant celui de son brun...ouais, parce que Malfoy...eh ! Bah...s'était épris du brun, il y à de cela 2 ans...en parcourant son magasine "Sorcière Hebdo", il avait été dégoûté, en voyant que Potter avait pris sa première place, de l'homme le plus sexy du monde sorcier. Après moult hésitation, il avait mené des recherches et avait finalement mis la main sur la potentiel adresse du balafré.

Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre et de stupeur s'arrêta un moment. La chambre était richement décorée, avec simplicité certes, mais avec goût. La chambre était aussi noire, que celle de Draco, était verte. En effet, on se serait cru dans des cachots, si la gigantesque cheminée, d'où s'échappait des flammes magiques, réchauffant la pièce n'était pas là. Des briques formés la chambre, pareil que la cheminée, là ou il se tenait, il pouvait apercevoir deux autres portes, sûrement la salle de bain et la penderie, fait de bois...un grand lit à baldaquin, recouvert de soie noir et rouge, entouré d'un magnifique rideau rouge-grenat, des fauteuils en cuir, autour d'une table basse en verre polie, non loin de la cheminée, des poufs noir et rouge par-ci et par-là. Une grande baie vitrée, qui était entouré de rideau noir, prenait presque toute la place, si ce n'est qu'un piano à queue trônait non loin de la baie vitrée, d'où s'échappait des feuilles éparpillés, remplit de gribouillis...le soleil filtrait à travers la baie vitrée, rendant un aspect mystérieux à la pièce. Il s'avança vers une des portes et l'ouvrit...la salle de bain, était spacieuse et décoré comme l'était la chambre, si ce n'est que la couleur blanc était éclatante, mais pas lumineux au point d'en avoir mal aux yeux...comme l'avais dis son hôte, au milieu trônait une grande baignoire...à la limite, en aurait dit jacuzzi...mais voyez-vous, Harry est trop modeste...en face de la baignoire/jacuzzi, ou d'ailleurs un petit escalier y était, descendait ou montait en faite...vers les douches...il siffla d'admiration, le Survivant, ne se refusait, apparemment rien...il se déshabilla à la va vite, appuyant sur le pommeau de la douche, pour se débarbouiller, avant d'appuyer un bouton, qui alluma la baignoire/jacuzzi, qui se remplit rapidement...il attrapa une des huiles d'Harry, senteur vanille et pomme et le renversa dans un petit passage de la baignoire/jacuzzi prévu à cet effet...il s'arrêta net, en entendant du bruit...il allait avoir de "gros ennuis"...en effet, la tête brune ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, après un regard sur le corps du blond...un lueur étrange embrasa les pupilles du Survivant, qui se déshabilla en un temps record, il s'approcha de Draco, avec un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ainsi son secret. Le Serpentard, en resta choqué longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le rire du Gryffondor...rauque et...lui donnant des frissons...il cligna des yeux...il n'y avait plus personne devant lui...mais où était-il ?

_- Je suis là, petit blond._

Il jeta un regard à la baignoire/jacuzzi et déglutit, retenant à grande peine...un gémissement...il était tout simplement magnifique...un bras le long du bord, alors que l'autre se trouvait sous l'eau, à faire des choses...les émeraudes brillèrent intensément, en le regardant...il s'avança hypnotisé, faisant fit de son membre se tendant douloureusement...il voulait simplement, être dans ses bras et que Harry l'aime passionnément. Il prit place à califourchon sur les longues jambes du brun, arrêtant par la même occasion la main, qu'il attrapa et il murmura :

_- Je te veux..._ses yeux gris anthracites brillèrent intensément._..dans ma bouche._

Il s'approcha du visage aimé et l'embrassa chastement, un baiser doux, tendre...avant de devenir passionné, violent...les bras d'Harry entourèrent rapidement sa taille et le rapprocha de lui, dans un grognement guttural...il passa un doigt le long de la colonne vertébral du garçon pâle qu'était Draco, lui envoyant des frissons le long de son pénis, à présent totalement dur...qu'il ne tint plus et éjacula rapidement, entre leurs deux corps...Draco sentit, plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son premier amant...il fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, avant d'entourer le cou puissant et de donner de fréquent coup de bassin...il donna des baisers dans le cou, descendant vers le torse puissant du brun, qu'il lécha avidement, s'attaquant au bouton de chair rosé, devenu rouge à force de succion...il descendit lentement vers les abdominaux, mordant légèrement...des gémissement remplirent rapidement la pièce, vite suivit par un cri puissant...Draco venait de le prendre en bouche et s'était délicieusement bon...il arrêta la tête blonde...faisant descendre la moitié d'eau de la baignoire, sans pour autant la vider et donna un coup de rein, forçant le blond à continuer sa gâterie. Au bout de quelque minute, il éjacula et le blond mordit doucement le gland, avant de tout avaler. Il se releva et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. A son tour, Harry élargit la baignoire, qui s'agrandit...et le déposa tendrement, se mettant au dessus de Malfoy, entre ses jambes.

_- J'ai tellement envi de te prendre, là, maintenant._ Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?_ Souffla t-il en retour.

_- Le fait que tu sois vierge..._renchérit-il amoureusement_...et mon état...quelque peu...dérangeant._

_- Comment ?_ S'exclama-t-il choqué et faisant concurrence à une tomate bien mûr.

_- Je le sens...ça fais partie de toi...cette innocence pur, que je n'ai envi de te voler, que lorsque tu sauras sûr de ton choix. Cette petite étincelle, qui fait briller tes yeux, j'aimerais la revoir...lorsque je serais à l'intérieur de toi...faisant des va-et-vient, butant contre ta prostate et te faisant hurler de plaisir._

_- Alors fait le, mon doux vampire...fais-moi hurler...comme jamais...fais-moi tient à tout jamais._

Harry se releva rapidement, attrapa le corps pâle qu'il porta hors de la baignoire, il sécha son compagnon, ainsi que lui-même et s'en fut dans l'autre pièce, claquant la porte d'un geste de la main, fermant les rideaux du même geste. Il déposa tendrement son amant, son calice sur le grand lit et chuchota :

_- Dès le moment, ou tu as prononcée cette phrase, tu viens de sceller ton destin pour toujours, tu comprends ? Tu seras mien...mon amant, mon époux, mon calice...tu acceptes cette union de ta propre volonté et tu te soumets, relation sexuelle, j'entends bien...pour le reste, tu resteras mon Serpentard préféré...tu auras autant de pouvoir sur moi, que moi j'en aurais en te faisant l'amour...tu pourras me faire faire ce que tu veux, dans la limite du raisonnable...et tu porteras mes enfants, en es-tu conscient Draco ?_

Les méninges du blond se réactivèrent, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Était-il prêt ? Peut-être pas ? Si...je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien...j'aime Harry et d'après sa déclaration, lui aussi. Oui, il était prêt...ce n'était pas que des inconvénients qu'il avait, il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait au brun. Il avait une totalité de pouvoir sur lui. D'abord...

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un calice ?_ Murmura t-il.

_- La réserve de sang du vampire, son compagnon de vie, son âme-sœur...le vampire ne pourra plus se passer de son sang, ce sera le seul sang à pouvoir le satisfaire...le sang d'un autre humain, aussi bon soit-il...ne pourra que tuer le vampire et son calice, en même temps. Ce serait trompé son compagnon. Les vampires, ont une sainte horreur de voir leur calice se laisser mourir...leur vie, ne dépendent que de leur calice...et lui-même ne pourra pas tromper son vampire, ce serait se tuer lui-même, tuer le vampire et toute la population de plus de 30 kilomètres._ Termina t-il, dans une grimace.

Draco vit l'amour, la tendresse, la promesse d'un avenir brillait dans le regard vert de celui qui fut...pendant toute la nuit...et toute les années à venir, son seul amant...devenant...un peu la _"femme"_ du vampire...il ne s'en plaignait pas...il avait une totale liberté. Draco, avait sa propre demeure, ses enfants, son chien...et son vampire tant aimé. Il se rappelait encore, de la fois, ou il avait annoncé la plus grande nouvelle de tous les temps...

**Flash-back**

_- Harry ?_

_- Oui, mon bébé ?_

Draco lui fit un grand sourire, et s'avança ayant l'intention de se pendre au cou de son mari. Il prit place à califourchon sur son brun et lui caressa la nuque, la tête sur le torse hâlé.

_- Je t'aime_.

_- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange._

Il resserra la taille du blond contre lui, passant sa main large le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond.

_- Je suis enceint...tu vas devenir...papa...dans 8 mois._

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choc, ses pensées se bousculèrent dans son cerveau, chaque pensés, lui donnait le tournis. Alors qu'il reprenait contenance, il se leva soudainement, mû par un vive et intense sentiment de bonheur. Il serra son amant et mari dans ses bras, heureux comme jamais, alors qu'un bref éclat de rire résonnait dans le salon chaleureux de leur manoir.

_- C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?_

Il avait l'air d'un enfant, qui aurait reçu son cadeau de Noël en avance. Draco roula des yeux, alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur son merveilleux visage.

_- Oui amour, je suis enceint de 1 mois...Pomfresh, m'a examiné et m'a clairement expliqué le déroulement de ma grossesse._

Harry fit un sourire encore plus grand, dévoilant des canines acérées aux yeux du blond, plus heureux que jamais, il porta son amour et le fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Et son amour avait pris soin de lui, le dorlotant sans cesse, le câlinant, le gâtant...la maison, n'avais jamais été autant remplis de bonheur...8 mois d'attente...presque insupportable pour le nouveau père, qui voulait absolument que ses enfants naissent...le sexe, ils ne l'avaient appris qu'à l'accouchement.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Et au moment de l'accouchement...c'était un moment...purement génial, alors que la main de son mari était broyer de partout, le son aigu de sa voix...d'où sortait des propos menaçant à l'encontre du brun...qui ne prit pas la peine de faire attention, trop occuper à tuer du regard le gynécomage. C'était vrai quoi...le seul qui avait le droit de toucher cette partie là...c'était lui...

**Flash-back**

_- Je vous vois, en train de tripoter les fesses de mon mari, gynécomage ou pas, je vous envoi avec un allez simple, en Enfer. Compris ?_ Hurla Harry, dans les pauvres oreilles du gynéco. qui acquiesça sagement.

_- HARRY...JE VAIS TE TUER...C'EST TA...FAUTE..._Hurla la magnifique voix de Draco Potter_** (ouais, parce qu'il à décidé ainsi...Dray' : non, mais ça va pas ? J'aimais bien Malfoy, moi ! Ry' : Ouais, c'est qui qui criait, à un Albus Dumbledore..."Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, je suis Draco POTTER...compris vieillard ?")**_

_- ...TE FAIRE MANGER...TES COUILLES...TU M'ENTENDS ?_ Cria t-il d'une voix purement furibonde.

Harry avais acquiescé, toujours le regard sur le gynéco. Après plusieurs minutes, les pleures d'un bébé remplirent la salle...suivit d'un autre.

Alors qu'Harry fixait ces deux bambins...il tomba dans les pommes.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Draco ricana à ce souvenir, tout en caressant son ventre arrondit, Alya Phoenix Lily Potter et Aylia Jade Narcissa Potter était née, ce jour-là. Une main large et très coquine l'entoura et il se retrouva sur un torse large et puissant, nu comme un vers, un membre avide et déjà dur, contre ses fesses. Il ne protesta pas, quand son mari entra en lui d'un coup, le faisant couiner de plaisir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, il pivota lentement...au dessus de son mari et l'observa attentivement. Il s'empala de lui-même, poussant des hurlements de plaisir, alors que le gros membre de son mari frappait sa prostate.

_- T'es magnifique, mon amour._

_- Évidemment._

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, avant de la pencher sur le côté...laissant entrevoir des marques de morsures. Harry se leva d'un coup, après un puissant orgasme et mordit le cou du blond, avalant goulûment le sang de son amour blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Des commentaires, des critiques ? Je suis là !<strong>

**Bsxx''**

**Keana.**


End file.
